


Честные глаза

by tsepesh



Category: Catalyst: A Rogue One Novel - James Luceno, Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 17:16:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16520642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsepesh/pseuds/tsepesh
Summary: где-то была шутка, что Кренник — человек-анекдот





	Честные глаза

Название: Честные глаза  
Автор: fandom Death Star 2017  
Бета: fandom Death Star 2017  
Размер: драббл, 592 слова  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Орсон Кренник, упоминаются Гален Эрсо, Уилхафф Таркин и ОС  
Категория: джен  
Жанр: юмор  
Рейтинг: PG-13  
Краткое содержание: где-то была шутка, что Кренник — человек-анекдот  
Примечание/Предупреждения: упоминаются медицинские процедуры  
Для голосования: #. fandom Death Star 2017 - "Честные глаза"

Однажды Орсона Кренника занесло на медико-биологическое отделение Программы будущего Республики. И вовсе даже он не собирался ничего реквизировать в пользу постепенно просыхающего технического отделения, разве что позаимствовать немного жидкости для протирки контактов. Именно так он объяснял свои действия встретившемуся по дороге аспиранту. Возражения того, что он ни на кред не верит, быстро перешли в обсуждение микровыражений, движений мимических мышц и всего того, из чего складывается «честное лицо». Где-то через полчаса Креннику предложили сделать новое лицо, но в конце концов согласились снизить ставки и ограничиться только глазами.  
Первым, что увидели новые глаза Кренника, стало лицо его нового знакомого, требующего доложить о состоянии и немедленно о чем-нибудь соврать. На пробу Орсон повторил свою вчерашнюю версию про жидкость для протирки контактов:  
— И ведь знаю, что тебе нельзя верить, — ответил ему недоверчивый аспирант. — Но почему-то не могу не поверить.  
С этого момента Креннику начали верить даже те, кто раньше мог сопротивляться его напору. Ему верили преподаватели, ему верили однокурсники, ему верили полицейские, когда он рассказывал им, что просто везет пьяного друга на его же собственном спидере. Ему поверил даже Гален Эрсо, которого Кренник наконец-то смог вытащить в ночной клуб («Гален, в том-то все и дело, что он ночной, то есть для таких же полуночников, как ты. Сядете, обсудите достижения кристаллографии, несколько голов точно лучше одной»).  
Правда, Гален Эрсо после того случая предпочитал, чтобы его уговаривали на авантюры письменно или хотя бы без зрительного контакта, хотя и списывал свои ощущения на общую нелюбовь к излишней социализации.  
В дальнейшем, после выпуска из Программы будущего, Креннику продолжали верить. Начальство, сослуживцы, даже сепаратисты, которым обещали рай в Республике.  
Единственным человеком, которого не брали уже ставшие привычными честные глаза, был мофф, а затем и гранд-мофф Таркин. Никаких рациональных объяснений этому не находилось — если к семейному древу Таркинов не прививалось никаких иновидовых веточек (не прививалось — эта информация обошлась в кругленькую сумму), то на моффа глаза должны были действовать. Но не действовали, в то время как сам Таркин каким-то образом умудрялся вселять некий безотчетный ужас в любого, с кем говорил лично. Во время одного из таких разговоров Кренник и заметил неладное.  
Вернувшись к своему датападу, он запустил запись разговора, морщась при звуке собственного недостаточно твердого голоса. Чтобы обнаружить то самое «неладное», Орсону понадобилось около десяти пересмотров, на последних из которых он уже прикрывал сами глаза Таркина пальцем и случившейся рядом пластиковой картой.  
Результаты были интересными. Вокруг глаз Таркина были шрамы, почти незаметные — как у самого Кренника.  
Поняв это, он попытался связаться с тем человеком, которому остался должен тот самый спирт ещё со времен Программы. «Абонент выбыл», — ехидно ответил комлинк на эти попытки. Формулировка не была похожа на те, которые Кренник предлагал использовать для маскировки перемещения ученых, но что-то в ней заставило его продолжить поиски со своим уровнем допуска.  
В конце концов Кренник пришел к выводу, что нужный человек либо засекречен куда серьезнее, чем ученые его проекта, либо мертв, и в любом случае недоступен. Вариантов действий после этого оставалось немного, но поступать, как Гален в свое время, Орсону не давал Устав.  
Решив попытаться наработать иммунитет, Кренник в течение следующих лет начинал утро с бодрящего созерцания голофото Таркина. Просыпаться это помогало почти моментально, но особого эффекта (кроме едва пресеченных слухов о его извращенных вкусах, пущенных случайным любовником, о котором Кренник совершенно некстати забыл с утра пораньше), как казалось, не имело.  
Со стороны, впрочем, это смотрелось совершенно иначе вплоть до событий на Скарифе.  
Безвестный агент ИСБ, составляя после них опись документов и вещей бывшего директора Кренника в его кабинете и каюте на Звезде смерти, не успел добраться ни до тренировочного голофото Таркина, ни до крайне детальных фото иных высокопоставленных имперских функционеров с подрисованными кружками и стрелочками.


End file.
